1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connecting device adapted to maintain an object at a selected spaced distance from a wall, and more particularly to an improved connecting device which is adapted to hold a scaffold assembly at such a selected spaced distance from a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, upon information and belief, it has been known to couple or join a scaffold assembly to a wall by expedient means, such as by tying a rope or wire. However, inasmuch as such scaffold assemblies may be used to support heavy loads, such as a pile of bricks, at an off center location, an overturning moment may be applied to the scaffold assembly.
For obvious safety reasons, it is generally desired that such a scaffold assembly be securely supported to provide a stable work platform for persons thereon.